Ser más fuerte
by ScarSteban
Summary: El Team Flare lleva a cabo la "operación Z"


**Ser más fuerte**

En medio de la devastación de ciudad Luminalia, causada por unas plantas gigantes que son producto de la "operación Z" del Team Flare, Ash junto con Alain se dirigen a rescatar a Mairin. Pero en el camino Calendula los ataca y revela que Alain es un miembro del Team Flare.

Calendula- Hoy vine a capturarte a ti

Ash- ¿Capturarme? Alain no la escuches debemos irnos- exclamo mientras sujeta el brazo de Alain para intentar escapar. Sin embargo, Alain aparta el brazo de Ash y se queda inmóvil mientras Calendula lo ataca dejándolo inconsciente junto con Pikachu.

Calendula- Llévenselo.

Ash es puesto en un transporte aéreo que se dirige a la torre prisma junto con Alain.

Mientras tanto Serena, Clemont y Bonnie tratan de pasar a través de las plantas que destrozan toda la ciudad y llegar a la torre prisma. Un ataque repentino los toma por sorpresa pero Clembot y Heliolisk llegan para ayudar a Clemont. También llega el Enmascarado Blaziken junto a su Blaziken para ayudar a los muchachos. Todos se dirigen a la torre prisma para detener a los científicos responsables de aquella destrucción. En la entrada de la Torre Prisma son atacados.

Melia- No se muevan.

Amapola- No los dejaremos pasar.

Clemont- Ese es mi Gimnasio apártense o las obligare a hacerlo.

Melia- Vaya chico rudo.

En ese momento Bonnie siente la presencia de puni y todos observan cómo se transforma en Zygarde. Empieza una dura batalla entre nuestros héroes y el Team Flare. Sin embargo, la Braixen de Serena y el Luxray de Clemont se encuentran muy cansados, lo cual Amapola aprovecha para atacarlos directamente. Pero el Garchomp del Profesor Sycamore llega al rescate y usando una garra dragon salva a Serena y Clemont. El Profesor Sycamore y Mairin se acercan a los muchachos para ayudarlos.

Profesor Sycamore- Descuiden muchachos vinimos a ayudar.

Mairin- ¿Chicos se encuentran bien?

Con la llegada de refuerzos nuestros héroes logran vencer a Amapola y Melia, y logran entrar en la Torre Prisma en donde encuentran a Xero y Begonia preparando un ataque contra puni. En el exterior la lucha entre ambos Zygarde golpea la torre prisma destrozando el techo y revelando a nuestros héroes que Ash fue capturado por el Team Flare y Alain es uno de sus miembros. Al ver a Ash capturado Serena entra en shock y Mairin se escabulle para llegar junto a Alain y pedirle que se detenga. Mientras tanto una nueva lucha se desata entre Xero y Begonia contra el Profesor Sycamore, el Enmascarado Blaziken, Clemont y Clembot, al ver a Serena devastada Bonnie la lleva lejos de la batalla y se esconden. En clara desventaja el Team Flare parece estar a punto de perder, pero entonces llega Malva y empareja la situación.

Malva- No dejare que interfieran en los planes de Lysson.

Profesor Sycamore- Si esto continúa mucha gente inocente morirá.

Malva- Solo los dignos de estar a la sombra de Lysson serán salvados.

Con un gran poder de los pokemon de Malva inicia una cruenta batalla. En ese momento Mairin llega junto a Alain y le ruega que se detenga pero Lysson le recuerda el objetivo por el que se unió a su equipo: "Ser más fuerte". Alain se deja convencer por Lysson y le pide a Mairin que entienda la razón de todo aquello. Mairin con gran tristeza empieza a llorar pero decide enfrentar a Alain para liberar a Ash. Alain se rehúsa a pelear contra Mairin, por lo cual Lysson usa a Gyarados y le ordena lanzar un hyperrayo contra la pequeña. Tras la gran explosión Mairin cae varios pisos cerca del lugar donde Bonnie y Serena se esconden, Bonnie corre a ayudar a Mairin mientras Serena solo observa angustiada toda la situación.

Alain- ¡MAIRIN!

Lysson- Despierta Alain el nuevo mundo que estamos creando no necesita a criaturas tan débiles.

Alain se enfurece por las acciones de Lysson y finalmente decide rebelarse en contra del Team Flare. Llama a Charizard para que lo ayude liberando el poder de la megaevolución ataca con todo su poder a Lysson. Malva se enfurece por la traición de Alain e intenta llegar junto a su líder, pero Clembot le cierra el paso. Malva no pierde tiempo y embiste al robot con un taser que incapacita al robot para que luego su pokemon lo destrozé de un golpe.

Clemont- ¡Clembot!

En su descuido Clemont es alcanzado por una explosión que lo lastima. El Enmascarado Blaziken corre al lado de Clemont para auxiliarlo y descubre su identidad secreta revelándose como Meyer el padre de Bonnie y Clemont. Motivado por aquel descubrimiento Clemont recupera sus fuerzas y reinicia la pelea junto a su padre y el Profesor Sycamore. En la cima de la Torre Prisma Malva llega junto a Lysson y comienza una batalla de dos contra uno. A pesar de su desventaja la furia de Alain le permite estar a la par de sus oponentes.

Meyer- Ataca Blaziken.

Clemont- Vamos Luxray.

Profesor Sycamore- Garchomp termina con esto.

Luego de una dura batalla nuestros héroes logran derrotar a Xero y Begonia. Pero antes de ser capturado Xero activa una barrera de energía que impide a nuestros héroes salir de aquella habitación. Ante la imposibilidad de ayudar a Alain el Profesor Sycamore atiende las heridas de Mairin quien recupera la conciencia y Bonnie se sorprende ante la revelación de su padre. Clemont trata de hacer reaccionar a Serena pero todo es inútil. Una enorme sacudida en la Torre Prisma les recuerda que ambos Zygarde continúan con su batalla y que la cuidad aun está en peligro. Nuestros héroes se acercan a Xero para interrogarlo mientras Serena se queda inmóvil junto a Braixen, Pancham y Sylveon quienes tratan de consolarla.

Profesor Sycamore- Estan derrotados ríndanse y dígannos como detener a Zygarde.

Xero- Ja, ja ja ustedes son los que deben rendirse pronto ambos Zigarde estarán bajo nuestro control y el gran plan de Lysson se completara.

Nuestros héroes alzan la vista y observan como Alain sigue combatiendo con fuerza y Ash trata inútilmente librarse de los aparatos que lo aprisionan.

Meyer- Aun sí no cooperan ustedes irán a la cárcel.

Xero- Mwa, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja….

Clemont- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Xero solo sonríe de forma irritante y lanza una nueva carcajada. El Profesor Sycamore y Meyer escuchan pasos tras ellos y ven a Serena que sale de las sombras con su mapa digital en las manos acercándose. En un segundo Serena transforma el aparato en dos taser electricos, con uno en cada mano golpea con un voltaje letal en el pecho al profesor Sycamore y Meyer ambos cayendo muertos al suelo. La confusión de Blaziken y Garchomp no es nada comparada a la que tienen Clemont, Bonnnie y Mairin.

Serena- Ataquen.

La orden de Serena es fría y sin emoción, Braixen Sylveon y Pancham salen de las sombras rodeados de una energía corrompida de color rojo el cual emana de los collares que ahora tienen. Con una mirada sombría y aterradora los pokemon de Serena atacan. Braixen usa una nitrocarga devastadora amplificada por aquella energía sobre Heliolisk y Luxray destrozando a ambos pokemon. Pancham con increíble agilidad sorprende a Blaziken y antes de que este reaccione de un Golpe Karate le vuela la cabeza. Sylveon atrapa a Garchomp con su látigo y de un viento feérico lo parte en dos. Ante aquel escenario sangriento Serena se mantiene tranquila.

Mairin- ¡AHHHHHHHH!

Bonnie- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Clemont- ¡SERENA QUE HICISTE!

Serena- Realmente… Realmente lo siento chicos pero yo… deseo ser más fuerte.

Xero- No esperaba menos de nuestra mejor secuaz ahora encárgate de ellos.

Serena- Si señor.

Serena levanta el brazo con decisión y apunta a los amigos que conoció durante su viaje. Su rostro no muestra alegría, tristeza o piedad, solo una solitaria lágrima recorre su rostro.

Serena- Braixen lanzallamas.

Los agonizantes gritos de sus amigos solo duran unos instantes.

Xero- Muy bien ahora debemos ayudar a Lysson, encárgate de Alain y nosotros ejecutaremos la parte final de nuestro plan.

Serena con un ligero temblor observa a Ash quien permanece prisionero pero su determinación no se quebranta y obedece las órdenes de Xero.

Alan- Charizard no te rindas usa Garra Dragón.

El pokemon de Malva cae debilitado tras el poderoso ataque de la megaevolución. Crarizard casi sin fuerzas se mantiene de pie listo para la pelea contra Lysson.

Lysson- Detente ahora mismo Alain y perdonare esta ofensa.

Ash- Alain no dejes que más personas y pokemon inocentes sufran por culpa de Lysson.

Serena- ¡Ash vine a rescatarte!

Alain observa a Serena acercarse a su lado junto a Braixen, y le dice que libere a Ash mientras él se encarga de Lysson junto a Charizard.

Ash- ¡Serena me alegra tanto verte en donde se encuentran los demas!

Pero Serena no dice nada y Ash solo observa como su amiga se acerca a Alain por la espalda. Mientras el nuevo campeón de la liga Kalos le da órdenes a Charizard en su pelea contra Lysson, Serena sujeta a Alain de la cabeza y le rompe el cuello antes de que pueda entender lo que acaba de suceder. El cuerpo sin vida del campeón cae por un lado de la torre y se pierde de vista. Charizard regresa a su estado normal y se da cuenta de lo que le acaba de suceder a su entrenador y amigo, con gran furia ataca a Serena pero Braixen energizada por aquel collar detiene a Charizard. En solo un instante el cuerpo sin vida de Charizard sigue a su entrenador cayendo por un lado de la torre.

Ash no puede creer lo que acaba de ver, la negación lo consume por completo, porque la amiga que conoció durante su viaje y por quien comenzaba a sentir algo más que amistad nunca podría hacer algo así.

Ash- ¡Lyson que le hiciste a Serena, deja de controlarla y libérala!

Lysson solo comienza a reir.

Lysson- Serena hace esto porque ella desea ser más fuerte y yo le ayudo a cumplir su sueño.

Ash- ¡Eso es mentira, Serena no es capaz de hacer esas cosas sin que la obliguen. Ella es la niña de quien me enamore!

Serena- ¡Gracias Ash… siempre quise oírte decir eso. Pero… aquella niña… murió hace mucho para que yo pudiera alcanzar mi sueño!

Lysson- Veo que no me equivoque contigo, lo que te dije en el puerto de Ciudad Témpera es verdad. Para alcanzar la fuerza verdadera no solo debes cambiar en apariencia sino también debes cambiar lo que eres, olvida el pasado y todas aquellas ataduras que te debilitan y solo así lograras ver el camino verdadero para lograr tus sueños. Serena bienvenida a un nuevo mundo.

Ash aun se niega a creer lo que ocurre justo frente a él, con fuertes gritos le pide a Serena que reaccione para detener a Lysson y regresar al lado de sus amigos mientras Serena se coloca el uniforme del Team Flare sin prestarle el más mínimo interés a Ash. Xero finalmente logra poner en operación el rayo de control y dispara contra puni, quien ahora es controlado por el Team Flare.

Lysson- Ahora Ash llego el momento de que cumplas con tu propósito y liberes el poder real de Zygarde.

Con estas palabras Xero dirige el rayo contra Ash quien comienza a retorcerse de dolor, pero aun así todavía grita el nombre de Serena y le pide que vuelva a ser la muchacha que le ama.

Ambos Zygarde unen su poder junto a la energía de Ash para alcanzar su forma perfecta. Por toda la ciudad se oyen los gritos de las personas y pokemon que son aniquilados por las plantas que Zygarde controla. El silencio poco a poco se extiende por toda la ciudad Serena solo observa el horizonte, de repente siente unas gotas cálidas en su mejilla las limpia y comprende que son gotas de sangre de Ash, no se inmuta ante esa noticia porque su amado ya se encuentra en un lugar mejor

Lysson ordena a sus subordinados que encuentren a cualquier superviviente y lo traigan para celebrar el nacimiento de aquel hermoso nuevo mundo. Serena saca a sus pokemon y junto a ellos observa la ciudad. Con algo de tristeza suspira por sus amigos pero en su mente solo piensa: "Lo logre ahora soy más fuerte".


End file.
